


Marvel One-Shots

by PeterParkerIsLife



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-19
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-05-14 14:12:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19274947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PeterParkerIsLife/pseuds/PeterParkerIsLife
Summary: Basically as the title says Marvel one-shots. Should be mainly Peter-centric.Parings will most likely include:Peter Parker-Wade WilsonPeter Parker-Ned LeedsPeter Parker-Pietro MaximoffPeter Parker-Harley KeenerTony Stark-Steve RogersTony Stark-Pepper PotsAnd more that even I didn't know were going to show up.Updates will probably be erratic because inspiration doesn't always strike when I want it too.Requests Open.Enjoy! :)





	1. Coming Out

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little warning if you don't like boy x boy or girl x girl this book isn't for you so turn back now.   
> And if you’re still here, enjoy!

Steve and Tony were in the kitchen making dinner while the rest of the Avengers were around the kitchen doing something or another, like Nat and Clint who were in the living room watching a movie and Sam and Pietro who were playing cards while Bucky and Rhodey arm wrestled (Rhodey using his War Machine armor) at the dinning room table.

''Eh, lazy asses, set the table.'' Tony called to Sam, Pietro, Bucky and Rhodey who were sat at the dinning room table.

''Language!'' Steve said to his husband.

''Alright, alright we'll set the table. Pietro, set the table.'' Sam said, sending a smirk directed at Pietro.

''Why do I have to do it?'' exclaimed Pietro his accent still prominent.

''Because you'll have it done in like 10 seconds.'' Explained Rhodey. 

Pietro scoffed, ''It will not take ten seconds. Time me.'' he said offended that they thought it would take so long.

''Alright, I will hotshot.'' said Sam pulling out his phone and going to the stopwatch on it. ''Ready?''

''Of course.'' Pietro answered instantly.

''Go!'' Sam yelled and Pietro was gone in a flash.

''Done!'' said Pietro ''How long was that?'' he questioned with a smug smirk.

''3 seconds.'' grumbled Sam. And if discreetly in the background Bucky slipped Rhodey a 20 dollar bill, well no one had to know. 

''Dinners ready!'' called Steve. Everyone came to the dining table to eat and Nat paused the movie her and Clint were watching.

As Tony brought the mashed potatoes to the table he looked around then asked FRIDAY ''Where's Peter FRI?''

''Peter is currently in his room with Ned boss.'' answered FRIDAY promptly.

''I'll get them and set another plate for Ned. Be right back.'' Tony said and left to get his son and his friend after giving his husband a kiss on the cheek.

Tony quickly traveled to his sons room and entered without knocking like he always did. But this time for the first but not last time he instantly regretted it.

''AH, MY EYES!'' Tony yelled covering his eyes because there in his sons room, on his sons bed was his son half naked making out with his best friend, Ned Leeds.

''DAD!'' Peter yelled quickly covering up his naked upper half ''GET OUT!''

''Right, right, getting out.'' Tony quickly said and left his sons room even faster.

The Avengers all looked up as Tony entered the dinning room again. 

''Where's Pete and Ned?'' asked Clint, confused about not seeing the boys trailing after Tony.

Tony on his part just sat down at the table and sighed heavily ''Just, remind me never to go into Peters room without knocking again.'' said Tony.

''What? Why?'' asked a confused Scott.

Tony just kept quiet knowing it should be Peters desicion to tell the family or not.

Peter and Ned both entered the dinning room with their heads ducked, cheeks flaming red and not looking at Tony. The only reason they came at all was that FRIDAY had alerted them that Tony had not told the rest of what he walked in on.

Most of dinner was spent in awkward silence, the awkwardness coming from Tony, Peter and Ned. Finally Peter had enough and put his fork down and cleared his throat gathering the attention of everyone else.

''I have something to tell you all.'' Peter declared.

''Peter, are you sure?'' Tony asked his son, it wasn't that he thought they wouldn't support Peter, and Ned, it was just Tony knew how much of a big deal it was to come out to your family, him having gone through the same thing with his mother, Happy and Pepper and of course not having told his dad, he didn't even want to think of how that would have ended.

''I'm sure.'' Peter said, though you could hear a bit of shakiness in his voice.

''Alright, good.'' Tony gave his son a reassuring smile, which his son returned albeit a little shaky.

''I'm gay.'' Peter said sounding relieved at finally telling his family. ''And I'm dating Ned.''

Ned ducked his head with a blush at this.

''Is that it?'' questioned Sam. The rest except Nat gave him disbelieving looks. ''What? I thought it was kind of obvious.'' he said a little shocked that they hadn't thought the same thing.

The rest of the family just shook their heads at Sam, then turned to Peter and Ned expressing their congratulations and how proud they were of them for coming out to them.

And if in the background Clint discreetly passed a 50 dollar bill to Natasha, well no one had to know.


	2. The Incident

The avengers were at a charity gala by Peppers request (by request I mean that she threatened their movie night and by threatened I mean since it was her turn to pick a movie so she said she was going to pick a documentary), and now they were mingling until they could leave in about an hour after Tony makes a sizable donation.

Tony himself was currently talking to Natasha and Clint, since they felt like they talked enough to stuffy suits, while they others were close by them.

Suddenly Tony stops and stares at something a little bit away, the others noticing this turn to look too and see Peter arguing with none other than Norman Osborn. 

"Hey, why is Pete arguing with Osborn?" Questioned Clint. 

"I don't know but it doesn't look good, we should go over and see what's happening." Said Nat, the others nodding in agreement. 

So they set of to see what was going on. They managed to catch part of the conversation. 

"Go to hell Osborn!!" Peter yelled as loud as he could without others overhearing. The Avengers obviously hearing since they had gotten closer. And it shocked them greatly, they had never seen Peter be so rude to anyone, hell, they had never seen Peter curse before. 

"That is not how you speak or address me young man!" Osborn said furiously. 

"Sorry, Go. To. Hell. Uncle. Norman." Peter said punctuating every word.

Now this shocked the Avengers to their core, Uncle Norman??!

"That's it young man, you are coming home with me right this instant!" Osborn said grabbing Peter in a grip that would be sure to bruise if it wasn't for Peters super healing. 

"I'm not going anywhere with you! And as if my home would be anywhere near you!" Peter seethed. 

"Imagine if Harry or your parents could see you treating me this way!" Norman shot back. 

"Don't you dare say his name!" Peter practically roared "You don't deserve to say his name! Not after what you did! And Harry would be proud of me for standing up to you! And as for my parents? I could care less of what they would think, they can go to hell for all I care, actually I hope they did! They were good for nothing bums that cared more about furthering there next project than their kid! There deaths were probably the best thing that ever happened to me!" Peter finished. 

Slap! That's the sound that they all heard next, the sound of Norman's hand rebounding on the skin of Peters cheek. Peters head snapped to the side and his hand went up to his cheek, more out of instinct than anything else. Peter turned disbelieving eyes onto Norman. 

"How dare you? How dare you?! Your parents were amazing people and scientists and you should be proud to be their son!" Norman exclaimed. 

"They might of been amazing scientists, I won't deny that, but that's all they were!" Peter shot back. 

That's when Tony decided it was best to intervene. 

"What is going on here?" Tony questioned. 

"Nothing that concerns you Stark." Norman bit out. 

"Oh quite the contrary, Osborn. Peter?" Tony said, his tone softening when he said Peters name. 

"Nothing Mr. Stark, I think I'm just going to head back to the tower." Peter responded, also denying anything was happening, making Tony and the rest behind them frown. 

"Okay kid, I was just about to head out as well." Tony responded. 

"You don't have to do that Mr. Stark." Peter replied, once again saying Mr. Stark which was starting to irritate Tony to no end. It wasn't Mr. Stark anymore and hadn't been for awhile, it was dad and that's the way he wanted it to stay. 

"No Pete, Tony's right, it's getting boring here and we still have movie night to finish." Harley interjected. 

"...ok then." Peter says unsure. 

The ride back to the tower was silent and tense.

The avengers being a big group were separated into 4 cars.

Car 1 held Tony, Harley, Peter, Loki and Pietro. 

Car 2 held Nat, Clint, Wanda and Vision.

Car 3 held Sam, Bucky and Steve.

And car 4 held Thor, Bruce, Scott and Rhodey.

Pepper had stayed behind to do damage control about the rumors that would surely start to fly about all the avengers leaving so suddenly and quickly, without an explanation. Though she was just as worried about Peter and what had happened as the rest of them were.

Tony looked through his rear-view mirror to look at Peter, for the fifth time in the last two minutes to find Peter in the exact same position that he had been for the last four times Tony had looked. 

Cuddled between Loki and Pietro, Peter head lying on Loki's lap, Loki's fingers running soothingly through Peters hair, and his feet in Pietro's lap, with Pietro rubbing calming circles on Peters leg. Harley who was riding in the front with Tony also kept looking worriedly back to check on Peter. Discreetly, of course.

Meanwhile in Nats car...

 

"What do you think that was about?" Clint finally asked after a few minutes of silence. 

"Whatever it was is none of our business until Peter wants it to be our business." Natasha said firmly. 

"Bu-" Started Wanda only to be cut of by Natasha. 

"But nothing" Nat said in a voice that brook no room for argument. That quickly shut everyone up. 

And in Steve's car...

"Do you think the kids okay? " Questioned Bucky. 

"I don't know Buck, I really don't know." Answered Steve. 

"I've never seen the kid talk to anybody like that." Said Sam. 

"Yeah." The other two agreed and the rest of the ride was in silence. 

And lastly in Bruce's car...

"...So that was unexpected" Scott said being the first to break the tense silent. 

"Yeah." The other three agreed and nothing more was said. 

Once they had all arrived back at the tower that all gathered in the shared living room. 

Peter was sitting on one of the sofas with his head in his hands. Tony and Harley on either side of him, while the rest gathered around them. 

"What the hell was that Pete?" Questioned Tony softly after minutes of silence. 

"Norman Osborn and I have a ...complicated history, to put it lightly."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this one. Look out for part 2! And if you have any ideas for part 2, I'll gladly listen to them and try to incorporate them! Hope you enjoyed it, comment if you did. Remember requests are open, so please request, I run out of ideas fast and sometimes need a little inspiration. Comment which pairing you want next. And by the way grammar correctors welcome. :)  
> See you next time.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Please comment if you did and remember requests are open!!


End file.
